


Deep Space Exploration: The Captain Requires Immediate Assistance

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Assjob, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Hotdogging, Outer Space, Recording, Spaceships, Throatpie, blowjob, handjob, pussy slapping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You're the spaceship captain, you and your crew are currently navigating through a sector of the Andromeda galaxy. You've been cryogenically asleep for the last 567 days, just now waking up due to an emergency alert, the discovery of a new, habitable planet.As your vice captain wakes you up, she notices that rock hard bulge in your space pants, and how lustful your eyes seem to be. After all, it's been such a long time since you've even jerked off, it's only natural to have needs, and your vice captain is more than happy to help that load out.
Kudos: 1





	Deep Space Exploration: The Captain Requires Immediate Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please credit me in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> Characters: Vice Captain Anna - Bubbly co-captain piloting the spaceship "Drena" currently responsible for navigation and reports. A very energetic and helpful member of the crew.

(emergency alarm)

Captain, captain! Wake up sir, emergency alert has activated, we are nearing the new planet and need orders.

[surprised] Um, captain, your um, you seem to have an erection sir. We need assistance on navigating, what are your orders?

Understood, you all heard that, right? Alright girls, accelerate at a steady pace, and bring the ship in easy, don't get too close. We'll dock here for now and enter the planet's atmosphere once we make contact with HQ. Activating anchor 

(spaceship docking)

Captain, what are your orders now? We'll be stuck here for at least two hours and-

(pause)

[surprised] What? Captain no, I am not doing that. No way, I am very professional and I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship just for something like that.

(pause)

Oh my, it's been how long since you came? Over 500 days?! Okay, that changes things a little bit. I guess as a fellow crewmate and personal friend, I can maybe lend a hand, or mouth, this one time. 

(pause)

But um, I don't think now is a good time, we have all of these girl crewmates just working hard and they'd definitely see if we tried anything.

[shock] Oh captain, you're into that? You really are bad. I guess I'll have to be a real vice captain and show the recruits how to handle a situation like this. Okay, I can do this. 

(pause)

Pay attention ladies, I'm going to show you all how to handle the captain's big...*problem*

First step, don't be shy. I'm going to just take my hand and pull this big dick out

(pulling down pants and grabbing that dick)

There we go, now let me take care of your dick, captain. Gosh, it must have been so hard for you, not cumming in over 500 days, these big, full balls of yours just aching for release.

(pause)

You've been such a great captain during this journey of ours, training us, teaching us so much to help us advance. [Giggle] It's only right I help you out. So enjoy this soft, warm hand around your dick

(spitting on your hand as you start jerking that cock)

Does that feel good, sir? My soft little hand wrapped around that dick, stroking it up and down, my thumb just grazing across the tip.

Yeah? You want me to go faster? Okay, and pay attention recruits, this is how you jerk off the captain, so don't lose focus and watch us.

Fuck, this is so hot, you're just leaking globs of precum all over, let me just rub it in.

Go ahead sir, you can just grab my ass or tits if you like. I'm your vice-captain after all, it's only fair you get to touch me.

(moaning as you get that ass groped)

There you go sir, squeeze my ass, grope those tits, yes, let me pump that cock even harder, fuck

(stroking that dick faster, slick stroking)

I can feel those balls swelling sir, do you want to cum? Yeah? 

Where at sir? Should I just drop to my knees and take this load all over my hand? Or maybe you want to blow that load on my face? 

[Giggle] I knew it, you want me to jerk you off until you shoot that fucking load on my pretty face, huh? Okay. Pay attention ladies, this will be a fun moment.

(moaning as you keep jerking that cock, faster and faster)

Let me just drop to me knees, and use my right hand to jerk this fucking cock, my left hand just playing with those balls, do it captain, cum in my mouth, come on sir, give this little slut that load.

(slick dick being jerked harder and harder, moaning)

Fuck yes, cum, fucking cum for me captain, blow that load now, empty those balls down my fucking-

[surprised] Oh fuck, you're cumming. My captain is shooting all of that fucking hot, thick jizz right on my face, just glazing me like a donut.

[panting] Good job sir, you really fucking creamed my face. Alright captain, we should get back to wo-

What? You're still hard? Oh wow, this is really a problem. (pause) Hmmm how about this sir? You just grab my cute little pigtails and use them as a fuck me handle. I want you to just shove that cock in my mouth, and fuck my face. Do it captain, come on, all the recruits are watching eagerly too, they really love learning.

(moaning as you start getting face fucked)

Yes sir, use my throat, come on, fuck my pretty little face. Spit on my face and just pretend my throat is some slut's pussy, use it all you want, I don't-

(immediate choking as you're interrupted , gagging for 5-6 seconds) (gasping for air as the dick is pulled out)

Thank you sir for that facefucking, I can handle it, come on, just fuck my mouth until you cum, do it, show these recruits why you're the capta-

(throat is getting thoroughly fucked, sloppy facefucking for a good 8-9 seconds nonstop) (Cock pulled out of your mouth)

Fuck sir, you are just so ruthless. Just pounding that cock deep down my throat, are you close yet? You are? Good, don't stop this time until you cum, come on captain, you can't chicken out now, do it.

(moaning as you get that facefucked, sucking cock for 10-15 seconds until you get that nut) (swallowing that load as you moan) (gasping as you pull the dick out)

Wow sir, you really came a lot down my throat. Was my warm little mouth that good? 

(pause)

[Giggle] Well, thank you. Okay sir, that was two loads, I think you're more than-

[surprised] seriously captain? You're still so hard. Looks like you need something much more tight to really get off in. How about if I just get on my hands and knees, and poke my ass up in the air, would you like that?

Here I go sir, on all fours, as all of our crewmates just watch. This is so naughty captain.

(moaning as you get that ass spanked)

Spank me. Oh fuck yes, you're such a tease. Just rubbing your cock up and down, between my asscheeks, I can feel that warm cock brushing up against my wet little pussy.

Oh wow captain, look at the recruits, just recording us like some perverts. Go on ladies, film the captain balls deep in my tight, little pussy. 

(moaning as you start getting fucked)

Yes, yes, fuck me sir, push that dick in my wet little pussy, yes, yes, just like that captain, clap my cheeks.

I love taking this dick captain, it's so fucking amazing [moaning voice] oh fuck.

(wet pussy fucking, getting pounded as you moan)

[whimpering] Wa-wait. Slow down. If you go that deep, it'll make me cum really fast.

(wet pussy fucking) (ass slapping over and over, getting spanked hard)

N-no. Don't slap my big, round ass...fuck, this is feeling so good right now. Don't you dare stop sir

(ass smacking, 4 smacks) (wet pussy fucking)

Fuck me, fuck me. Oh god, I-I'm your little space slut. Let me just shake my butt on this cock and milk all of this cum out.

Does it feel good? My tight little pussy gripping that dick, as you smack my ass and pound me deeper? i bet it does captain. 

(moaning louder and louder, getting pounded faster and faster)

Fuck, yo-you're so cheating, going this deep in me. I-I'm already gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum on my captain's cock like a dirty slut in front of everyone.

(whimpering over and over as you take that dick)

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so fucking good, keep fucking my little hole. Don't you dare stop

(moaning "fuck, fuck, fuck" as you take it deeper)

Oh god no, don't grope my tits...fuck, that cock is slamming into me even faster now.

please feel good with my pussy...your hands groping my tits and slapping my butt, as you jam that dick deep inside.

(cheek clapping) (ass slapping)

I can feel myself about to cum..pl-please, let me cum on your cock...fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck it, fuck my hole.

(pounding is getting harder, and you're getting closer)

Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna fucking cum. Come on, cum sir...cum in my little tight hole please.

(cheek clapping, flesh on flesh) (cheek clapping for 4 seconds)

[whimpering, so close] Oh fuck, I'm so fucking close, I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, do-don't stop

(really hard cheek clapping, loud moans)

CUMMING. I'M CUMMING ON YOUR COCK. FUCK. OHHH FUCK. I'M CREAMING ALL OVER LIKE A SLUTTY LITTLE KITTY.

(heavy breathing) (panting) (kissing)

Oh god, you- you made me cum so much. [Moaning voice] Wait, I don't feel any cum in my pussy.

You're not finished- [panic] wh-what are you doing?

(pause)

Oh fuck captain, you're pulling out of my tight little pussy and shoving it in my ass, yes. 

(moaning)

Oh god, yo-you put it in my ass. Oh fuck. I can't believe you're in my butt

(pause)

Look at them captain, just fingering their pussies, recording this, such a slutty crew you have.

(cheek clapping as you whimper from that cock in that ass)

Yo- you want me to say what to the camera?

(pause)

Nooo, that's soo embarrassing sir, --oh fuck, you're going deeper...oh fuck.

(ass smacking with moaning)

Fuck...fuck...fuck. I-I love your cock in my butt.

Please. Le-let me make you cum...I'll just- move my hips, and slowly start to bounce my ass.

(Ass smacking 4x)

Yes, yes. Slap my butt. Fuck my ass. Come on, I want your cum...please, fuck me hard

(cheek clapping, flesh on flesh) (7 seconds of cheek clapping)

Ugh, ugh, ugh, yes. Fuck me, fuck my butt please. I-love you this dick

Yes, yes, yes, that's the spot...I'm gonna cum again from having my ass fucked.

(moaning)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, cum for me, cum in my hole...fucking fill me up...I want your load so bad, please.

(cheek clapping, moaning louder with ass slapping)

Do it...cum...I'm gonna cum...cum with me....fuck...fuck...fuck...h-here I cum.

(improv orgasm) (really hard cheek clapping)

Fuck...fuck...fuck...I-I'm cumming...I can feel your hot load pumping into my butt.

(ass slapping, continue to moan)

Don't stop, keep fucking my ass until your balls are empty

(heavy panting) (2 second pause)

Ohhh my god...that was so incredible...fuck...your load feels so good

[moaning in satisfaction] That was such a good fuck...this is the space trip ever. Yes ladies, get a good angle of all of his cum just leaking out of my ass. Whew, alright captain, I'd say that was a pretty good first fuck after 500 days. We definitely need to try that more often. Oh look, HQ is calling, (phone ringing) I think they want a report. Better answer that.


End file.
